The Future
by IronBat99
Summary: Paranormal investigators, Amy Allan and Stephen DiSchiavi, are finally exploring something very unknown, but something so simple. What if they were more, than just business partners? Amy puts her abilities to the ultimate test: predicting the future. What will happen next for these two? Read to find out. (The Dead Files oneshot; romance between Steve and Amy.)


_**Author's Note:**_ _Just a random paranormal fan here, writing trash. (Lol!) Besides watching Man v. Food in Travel Channel, I mostly watch Ghost Adventures and Dead Files._

 _Recently, I've been thinking of composing a fanfic, aiming for romance, for Amy and Steve. I know they aren't interested in eachother (at least, that's how it seems), but me, having an obsession with shipping everyone...and everything, I'd like to tap at it. So, here's this one-shot for fans who also think alike!_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

* * *

Being a paranormal psychic, wasn't very easy. Especially, when your abilities were tested only within the dead, and cursed spirits. The life that it granted, could only be described as _forced_ , and _tangled in all demonic commotion._

Amy Allan, was the perfect example for this, and she surprisingly, enjoyed this for a living. Even if, it involved getting herself in fatal danger.

To keep her in check, a retired homicide investigator, named Stephen DiSchiavi, joined her into these journies for answers. Anyone close to him, called him Steve. Others, would address him by _Stevie_.

Tonight, contained weather that frightened little children in bed. Storms shattered along lightning, and heavy rainfall blessed plants. It was the perfect timing for an examination of an area haunted by...something. But, nothing. Unfortunetly, there weren't any sitings or notifications for a paranormal exploration.

That meant, a short vacation for the crew of The Dead Files.

* * *

"I don't think I work that way," Amy said, communicating on her cellular device. "I can only sense what happened previously...not what's _going_ to happen. You of all people, know that." She smiled, shaking her head left to right.

The person on the other end of the cellphone, was Steve, inquiring his partner of her enhancements in humankind. "...Have you evah tried? I mean, it's worth a shot. It'll be like Back to the Future, without the car. And no creepy doc."

She breathed in, grinning by the jokeful tone in his voice. "That comparison sucks. Besides, I already said I take hold of the past...not the future," Amy replied. Gazing out the window of her apartment, she spotted the full moon's luminous glow, combined with the droplets of water shooting at the glass. It comforted her, as did the sound of the voice that rang in her ear, emitted from the phone. "But, I guess there's no harm in trying."

"Great. Come meet me at this new constructed house, I've considered on purchasin'. Let's test it there; an' I'll text yuh the coordinates, a'ight?" As he spoke, a beam of light missiled from the sky. The storm was beginning to become worse; although, that wouldn't stop the duo from satisfying the other's request.

She expected his answer for her next question to be negative, but she asked anyway. "Okay, I'll be there. And...before we head off, should I call Matt-"

"Uh, n-n-no. That's unnecessary. Other than the artist for later, we don't need photos taken down, or a cameraguy for this. Just you an' me," he answered quickly. From the other line, he pulled on his shirt's collar, feeling a bit sweaty.

Amy agreed, and with good-byes, they both ended the call.

* * *

Arriving at the small home, Amy parked her car near the vehicle already stored inside the driveway. It almost felt natural; placing her ride, right next to Steve's.

She threw the thought off the side, as she expanded her black umbrella, exiting her car. Looking up, a few lamps from inside, that can be seen through a few windows, were turned on. She shrugged, walking towards the entrance.

As if on cue, the middle-aged man opened the door, having a soft smile on his face. He held out his hand, offering for her to take it. "Like it?"

" **[Chuckles]** Kind've resembles my grandparents' house, but yeah," she answered, slowly rejecting the mannered gesture. Sealing her rain cover, she waited until she was given the permission to enter.

"Pssht, you're makin' me feel old, Amy," Stephen told, gifting her the way inside. He also offered to take her umbrella, leaving it to lean on a wall's surface.

A few minutes passed, as he handed her a refreshment, and they sat on the manually-crafted couch in the living room. Their conversation was brief, right after Amy began to feel different...and mildly confused. Her mojo was beginning to kick in. Steve made certain to take notes.

She squeezed at her left temple, holding her drink tightly around it's handle. Oddly, she informed Steve that she perceived no pain, but measly emotions that seemed unfamilar to her.

"What do you see," he asked, moving a little closer to her. With slight hesitation, he grasped her knee. Still, she didn't notice.

"I...I s-see a woman, and...a man. And they're...in love. But, it's all blurry though. I can't tell if it's the past or not." Amy envisioned these unclear images. The timeline was unknown, but the admiration for the pair was untouchable.

Steve thought for a moment, before advicing her on what to try next. "I wouldn't focus on the generation right now. Figure out who these two lovie-dovies are; go ahead, you can do it," he informed, gently patting her shoulder. He watched her, as she shut her eyes.

"Okay, so these two are really close with eachother. Their feelings are quite strong actually, damn. They live...in some house...some new house, but...n-now it's old, 'cause now they've both aged. They've lived a very...successul, and happy life together? Th-That's all the bullshit I'm getting." She wiggled her head, opening her eyes once again. She saw Steve, with a worried, but calm expression. Aiming her attention at where his hand laid, her cheeks faintly blushed.

When he realized her uncomfortable face, he regretted his action. "O-Oh, sorry." Steve immediantly lifted his grasp away, staring down at the floor.

"It's f-fine." She gazed to her upper left, while he eyed his lower right. It stayed like this for a minute, before she had another perplexed sensation. This time, she stood up, strolling around the warm room. "Hold on. This couple is now holding hands, sitting on a picnic blanket. This place...looks really fucking familiar. I...j-just can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe you're thinkin' 'bout your ma and pap, and where they first met," Steve insisted, searching for a more comfy spot on the couch, as he extended his arms on the top of where he sat.

She glanced at him, thinking of any conclusions to this vision. "No, no...I don't think so. My parents met at a bar, and then, I came along **[sighs disappointingly]**." The two shared a giggle, until the air became heavy again, and they avoided eye-contact. "Yeah, it definitely can't be my folks; this married pair have a few kids now, and now they're all having dinner...now, the couch. The...th-the couch...oh my God," Amy studdered, pointing at the furniture.

"What is it?"

"I see...this couch. Your couch, Holy shit."

"What could that mean," Steve asked, nervously, preparing to get off. "Is this what happened before I bought this place? **[Waves hands with doubt]** Even if it did, it can't be. Amy, this piece o' land was empty before I got 'ere. I built this!"

"I haven't got a damn clue; I don't...I don't know." The psychic bit her lip, curling her fingers together. The retired investigator held his hips, dumbfounded by all this. There were a few instances, where they both caught eachother's gaze. It was awkward to say the least, so Amy decided to be the first to speak.

"...Just curious, Stevie." He loved it when she called him that. "Are you...planning a relationship, that uh, I don't know about?"

"Of course not; I ain't really interested in anyone at the moment," he anxiously replied, not daring to look her in the eye.

"Hmm...that's strange. Because, the man I see...is you," Amy stated, walking near her partner. Serious as God Himself, she softly glared into Steve's eyes. He reluctantly did the same, but with more fear. As if tormented from evil spirits, his entire soul felt strangled. He couldn't breathe...

He suddenly caught on. She already knew why she was here. Why he bought this house. She knew.

She spoke once more. "I can't see the woman...but, not if I make her walk in front of a mirror."

Her saying this, made Stephen gulp heavily, inserting his hands in his pockets.

She closed her eyes, peacefully. All of a sudden, the rain discontinued it's cycle, and lightning transformed itself into twinkles of stars. Thunder was just wolves howling in the night; in their expeditions for finding a mate.

Her pupils, revealed themselves, and so did her lips. Stress, hatred, confusion...all left, while lust, questions, and love came forth, all in just one kiss, these two paranormal adventurers endured. They embraced eachother, as if it were the last time they'll meet. The bedroom, was in all different colors of clothing. Two people...no, that other word: _two lovie-dovies_ , finally became one.

* * *

Steve, had his hand wrapped along Amy's bare back, as she soothed her hand on his chest. The thick blanket hovered both of their extremities, and the mattress' covers were in a mess.

The air was humid, but not as heavy as it was before. The sunrise perked just at the hill's peak, and birds chirped the morning in.

Steve started first. " **[Inhales; exhales]** Who was it, anyway?" He played with her hair, curling the strands in various styles with his index finger.

"Who do you think? My mom," she joked, earning a chuckle from the other. "It was me, Stevie... _and only me_."

"Hm, I sure hope so. And do you agree with your future self," he inquired, with a serious tone.

Amy thought for a second, before lifting her upper body, and gifting her new-found love with a smooch. "Does that answer your question?"

"It depends. I might have to do my research at the local library," he told, earning another art of affection. "I love you...honest."

"I know...and I love you, even if we hunt ghosts for a living."

"Hehe. Ah, and before I forget, take a look at this," he retorted, obtaining an enveloped file from a nearby nightstand, and handing it to Amy.

Opening it, she almost teared. It was a dribble of the both of them, holding hands, and sitting above a red-white patterned blanket.

"Best. Sketch. Ever. It doesn't have demonic shit on it," she worded, returning the picture within it's folder.

"That's 'cause I did it myself, sweetheart..." he kindly said, hugging her skin with his. The warmth in the room rised, and the yellow orb of life, sneaked out from below, shining in Amy's soft engaging stare.

Not only can she predict the future, but now, she can pursue the love she imagined before her eyes.

 _It was going to be a happy ending._

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Before you go~**_ _Thanks for reading, TDF fans! I hope my one-shot was okay; and please, don't forget to review for any constructive criticism, graditude, or anything. Favorites are cool, too! ^-^_

 _Please, don't flame, as this is probably one of the first fanfics for this odd pair; maybe even the first. Aaaaaand...I've never written any smuts, so sorry if any of you wanted some...naughty-naughty-no-noes. XD_


End file.
